Une rencontre surprenante
by Lindelea54
Summary: Après avoir été arrêté par Batman,le Joker est envoyé à Arkham, avec la ferme intention de s'en évader. Pourtant, il va faire une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel arrivant

Quelle honte pour lui ! Quelle déchéance !Lui, le grand, le puissant Joker se retrouvait dans un camion de police blindé en direction de l'asile psychiatrique d'Arkam. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être soigné ! Il se sentait déjà très bien comme il était ! Et puis... Il était un cas sérieusement incurable.

Les trois policiers assis avec lui à l'arrière du fourgon n'en menaient vraiment pas large. Dos au mur, il lui lançaient des regards apeurés comme s'il était un serpent prêt à cracher. Juste pour le plaisir de les voir se tasser les uns contre les autres, il leur lança un grand sourire sadique. Ce sourire eut l'effet voulu. Ils eurent tous les trois un mouvement de recul spectaculaire et l'un d'eux, une jeune recrue d'environ 19 ans, se mit même à trembler fé é par cette réaction, il se concentra sur son plan d'é plan devrait être généralissime, à tout prix. Il fallait en mettre plein la vue aux habitants de Gotham, et surtout à Batman !

Le Joker ferma les yeux. Il valait mieux ne pas penser à Batman. Il devait rester calme pour concevoir le meilleur plan possible. Il inspira profondément par le nez et expira longuement par la bouche.

Calmé, il rouvrit les yeux. Les policiers étaient toujours blottis dans un coin, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la cage aux lions. Quels abrutis ! Ils le dégouttaient, comme tous les hommes, incapables de comprendre, de dépasser leurs stupides préjugés. Mais ce n'était pas grave... Ils allaient tous payer, une fois qu'il se serait échappé.

Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. S'évader... Difficile... Vraiment difficile, puisque tous ses hommes étaient morts ou emprisonnés, à cause de Batman. Batman ! Ne pouvait il pas tout simplement le bannir de ses pensées et réfléchir froidement à son plan sans que sa haine à l'égard du justicier ne l'empêche de se concentrer ? Malheureusement, il semblait que non.

Le Joker ouvrit les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir, il ne trouverait aucun plan génial pour l'instant.

Il allait lancer un autre sourire terrifiant à son escorte lorsque la porte du fourgon s'ouvrit sur un homme en blouse blanche accompagné du commissaire Belton. Il sortit sous le regard des autres docteurs et sous les flashs des journalistes regroupés sur les bords de l'allée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le plus grand criminel de la ville débarquait ici. Il jeta un regard amusé à son escorte qui l'encadrait, tout en tentant pitoyablement de rester à bonne distance, et emboîta le pas de Belton et du docteur, remontant une allée de gravillons menant tout droit à l'asile d'Arkam, grande bâtisse inquiétante pour tous les saints d'esprit. Mais, lui, elle ne l'inquiétait pas : il n'était pas sain d'esprit. Au contraire, il pensait qu'il allait bien s'y amuser, avant de s'en évader.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Interné.

Une cellule. Il fallait s'y attendre. Au sous-sol. Encore mieux. Si ça ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, alors il était le Batman.

Le Joker examina lentement son nouveau chez-lui. C'était une cellule spartiate, sans fenêtre, bien entendu, avec pour seuls meubles une couchette fine comme une planche, une chaise et un petit bureau. La pièce était séparée du couloir par une vitre sans teint : il ne voyait pas dehors, mais eux ils le voyaient.

Il soupira, profondément. Et Batman qui n'était même pas venu assister à son internement. Quel manque de respect ! Vexé, le clown s'assit. Pour commencer, se trouver du maquillage. Il passa un doigt sur sa joue, le maquillage blanc s'effritait. Il ne permettrait pas qu'un de ses imbéciles en blouse blanche aperçoive son véritable visage. Se procurer tout son attirail de comédien devenait nécessaire, voire urgent. Mentalement, il constitua une liste de ce qu'il devrait réclamer : fond de teint blanc et noir, teinture verte pour ses cheveux et rouge à lèvres pour son joli sourire. En prenant du recul, cette liste pouvait être prise pour la liste de courses d'une grande actrice. L'ironie de la chose le fit éclater de rire. N'était il pas un acteur, en fin de compte ? Ne faisait il pas de Gotham sa scène de spectacle attitrée ?

Le Joker cessa de rire brusquement. Il avait besoin de calme et de silence pour se concentrer. Il devait trouver un plan. Un plan qu'il pouvait exécuter seul. Il n'y avait aucun soutien à attendre du personnel de l'asile et il n'avait plus d'hommes de main. La première solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de faire sauter Arkham avec des explosifs et de s'en échapper au dernier moment. Des explosifs ? Presque impossible de s'en procurer. Dommage. Il aimait bien les explosifs : ça permettait de faire du grand spectacle et c'était ce qu'il voulait, faire du spectacle.

Il s'allongeait sur sa couchette pour examiner ses autres options quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il se retint de jurer (on ne pouvait plus réfléchir tranquillement même dans un hôpital ?) pour tendre l'oreille. Des talons aiguilles. Une femme se promenait seule dans le sous- sol des psychopathes ? Elle devait être très courageuse, ou très professionnelle. Peut être une blouse blanche, une psychiatre ou une envoyée de Gordon pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux. Cette supposition stupide le fit sourire.

Tout à coup, il se leva silencieusement de la couchette et s'approcha de la vitre. Une idée venait de prendre forme dans son esprit : peut être pourrait-elle lui procurer du maquillage …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le Docteur Quinzell

-Bonjour mademoiselle !

Les talons aiguilles s'arrêtèrent. Au moins elle l'avait entendu. Il continua, fixant l'endroit d'où venait le bruit comme s'il voyait son interlocutrice.

-Excusez-moi... Avez-vous l'heure ?

Pas de réponse. Aïe ! Peut être qu'il l'avait mal abordée...

-Il est 21 heures.

Ah ! Elle avait répondu. Elle avait une jolie voix... Claire, aigue mais pas trop, calme... Il poursuivit :

-Vous avez une jolie voix... Une jolie voix pour une jolie fille... Ca donne bien.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire que je suis jolie ? Vous ne pouvez pas me voir.

-Mais parce que je vous vois !

Il recula d'un pas, fixant toujours le même endroit. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'amenait à bluffer. Peut être parce qu'il n'aimait pas être en situation d'infériorité avec qui que ce soit.

-Dites... Que fait une belle demoiselle comme vous au rayon des psychopathes ? Hum ? Ce n'est pas plutôt une heure pour avoir un rendez-vous galant ?

Silence. Elle était peut être célibataire...

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air aussi fou qu'on le dit.

Il éclata de rire. C'était la meilleure ! Il fit un grand effort pour se calmer et déclara :

-Je devrais être vexé, là.

-Désolée, ce n'était nullement mon intention.

Soit elle n'avait pas peur, soit elle le cachait très bien: aucune émotion n'était perceptible.

-Vous avez de la chance. Je ne suis pas vexé.

Il se retint de sourire. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur...

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, par contre. Que faires-vous ici ?

-Je vais voir un patient.

-Ah. Vous êtes psychiatre ? C'est bizarre, un psychiatre qui va voir son patient à 21 heures...

-Je me baladais.

Toujours ce calme agaçant...

-Est-ce que...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa question. Elle l'agaçait tellement avec son calme qu'il avait failli lui poser sa question. Il lui aurait fait peur et aurait pu oublier le maquillage...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous avez une bonne situation à Arkham ?

-Ca peut aller.

-Vous accepteriez de me rendre un service ? Hum ?

Silence. Elle était peut être surprise...

-Ca dépend... Quel service ?

Montrer un peu de terreur bon sang ! Pensa-t-il. Et abandonner ce sang-froid énervant ! Mais il résista à la colère que provoquait ce calme glacé pour se composer un masque impénétrable et répondre :

-Me procurer du maquillage. Fond de teint blanc, fond de teint noir et rouge à lèvres. Si vous pouviez le faire, vous seriez encore plus charmante...

-Pourquoi ?

Ah ! De la curiosité ! Pas trop tôt. Au moins ce n'était pas une machine.

-Pour fabriquer des explosifs, faire péter l'asile et m'échapper. Répondit-il avant de pouffer de rire.

-Je plaisante, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. J'en aurais besoin pour mon visage. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le maquillage commence à s'effacer...

- Je verrai. Je ferai ce que je pourrais.

-Merci beaucoup, ma jolie.

Hum... Peut être que le compliment était de trop.

Les talons aiguilles se détournèrent, lui aussi. Il s'allongea et écouta les « toc...toc... » des talons s'éloigner puis disparaître. Ses cicatrices le picotèrent désagréablement. Depuis son arrivée à l'asile, c'était la première fois. Mécaniquement, il y passa la langue.

Il espérait que la petite psychiatre lui dégotterait du maquillage. De penser à elle, il grogna. Il n'aimait pas le son calme et impénétrable de sa voix, il avait l'impression de parler à un automate. Pourtant, il aimait bien sa voix en elle-même.

Il s'étira, comme un grand félin.

Dommage qu'il ne l'ail pas vue. Elle était sans doute très jolie... Il passa de nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices ?

Il se tut. La question était sortie toute seule. IL éclata de rire. Au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes. IL aurait bien aimé la poser à la fille... Juste pour voir. Mais ce n'était pas grave... Il la poserait bien à quelqu'un. Il ne l'avait posée à personne depuis que Batman l'avait pendu du haut d'un immeuble...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à Batman?!

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit alors que le Joker était allongé dans sa couchette, plongé dans une profonde rumination quant à la meilleure façon de faire payer au Batman son internement (il en était à la possibilité de le faire enfermer à Arkham dans une camisole de force en le faisant passer pour lui). IL se tourna vers les intrus, son visage n'était plus qu'un masque imperméable. Un masque imperméable qui se brisa pour laisser place à un long rire silencieux lorsque son regard se posa sur eux : le premier avait une énorme ventre qu'il tentait de camoufler (sans succès) en portant des tenues très larges qu'on pouvait distinguer sous sa blouse et qui rajoutaient du volume à sa silhouette déjà imposante. Le second, lui, était maigre comme un cure-dent, et étiré avec ça. Son crâne se dégarnissait au profit dune barbe en désordre. Il était tellement grand que sa blouse lui arrivait difficilement aux genoux. Quel duo !

- Lève-toi, le clown. Dit Gras-du-Bide

Le clown se leva et s'approcha de Gras-du-Bide aussi près que sa circonférence le permettait. Il le dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Il lui sourit. Les lèvres de sa victime se mirent à trembler, entraînant ses différents mentons et ses bajoues, trempés de sueur. Pitoyable. Un véritable bouledogue.

Sentant que son collègue allait flancher, Cure-dents posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

-Bon. Dépêchons nous. Le rendez-vous est dans dix minutes.

Tandis qu'il les suivait, le Joker soupira. Leurs voix étaient vraiment moches. Âpres et discordantes. Beurk.

Il jeta un regard vers son « voisin » qui était en fait une voisine. Il s'arrêta pour la détailler. Une rousse au corps de déesse, en train de parler à une plante en pot comme on parlerait à un bébé. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Il sourit et se demanda si elle pouvait le voir, avant de se rappeler que c'était une vitre sans tain et un rire aussi hystérique que silencieux secoua les épaules du clown (Il pouvait être stupide parfois !), sous les regards ahuris et terrifiés de son escorte. Comme ils tardaient à reprendre la traversée du couloir, il se mit en route tout seul. Gras-du-Bide joua des coudes pour se placer devant lui, ce qui ne semblait pas le réjouir. Obligé de se calquer sur le rythme du gros homme, il laissa son regard se promener sur les autres détenus du couloir, et s'arrêter sur le dernier avant l'ascenseur. Un jeune homme, dont le visage était familier au joker, écrivait, en se parlant tout seul. Il ralentit un peu la marche et entendit, comme un chuchotement.

-Elle est bien, celle-là. Je suis vraiment un génie !

Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres scarifiées. Edward Nygma, le Sphinx… Il avait dû en entendre parler aux informations.

Il fut coupé de ses réactions par Cure-dents qui, d'une légère pression dans le dos, lui signifiait de monter dans l'ascenseur.

-Il est quelle heure ?

Pas de réponse.

-Vous pourriez me parler tout de même… Ttt…Ttt…Ttt…Ce n'est pas très poli tout ça.

Et, pour faire bonne mesure, il claqua sa langue sur son palais, produisant un petit bruit désagréable.

-Il est 10 heures du matin.

Tiens ! Gras-du-Bide avait retrouvé sa langue ? Il aurait bien aimé lui lancer un de ses regards menaçants mais, ses pensées s'envolèrent juste avant qu'il étire ses lèvres. Ivy Poison, Edward Nygma… Décidément, il était logé à proximité de célébrités criminelles. Des célébrités criminelles coffrées par Batman.

Batman ! Mais que venait-il faire là, lui ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser simplement s'amuser aux dépens de son entourage avant de s'évader ?

Il reprit alors sa rumination là où il l'avait laissée. Non. Enfermer Batman ne servirait à rien. Il s'ennuierait mortellement sans la chauve-souris pour le traquer. Se venger sur ses proches, alors ? Pas mal. Pas mal du tout ! Pourquoi pas Jim Gordon ? Où même un de ses proches dans la police : L'excitation retomba en chute libre : il fallait d'abord s'évader. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévu de plan de secours ? En temps normal, il avait toujours un plan de secours ! Mais ça ne faisait rien. Il allait s'évader. Et l'Agent du Chaos reprendrait son œuvre là où il l'avait laissée.

Une pression de la main de Cure-dents sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il valait mieux qu'il soit concentré. Hors de question de perdre le jeu. Gras-du-Bide annonça, de sa voix aigre :

-Bon, je vous laisse. Moi, je n'ai pas à aller plus loin !

Et il s'éloigna, de sa démarche ridicule, laissant son collègue seul avec le prisonnier.

-Je ne peux pas entrer, lui glissa Cure-dents. En revanche, le commissaire et deux de ses hommes assistent à l'entretient.

Ce cher Gordon ! Si prudent… Le Joker faillit ne pas surprendre le mouvement de son comparse, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Pour le décider, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et planta son regard, noir, dans celui, marron et grave, de son interlocuteur.

-Elle est jeune, modérez la.

Et, avant que le clown ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il estimait en avoir bien assez dit. Le Joker, qui avait parfaitement saisi le message, haussa les épaules, passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et poussa la porte.

-Bien… Asseyez-vous.

Cette voix ! Et ce calme exaspérant. Il détailla pour la première fois la jeune psychiatre. Jolie… Très jolie… Un petit corps svelte haussé sur des talons aiguilles. Une blouse blanche, forcément. Un vrai visage de poupée, tout délicat, illuminé par des yeux d'un bleu délavé qui, cachés derrière de petites lunettes, le détaillaient eux aussi.

« Modérez-la… » La demande de Cure-dents se justifiait : il avait l'impression de pouvoir la casser d'une pichenette. Comme il ne s'asseyait pas, elle lui tendit la main et, formelle, annonça :

-Enchantée, Monsieur, je suis Harleen Quinzell, votre nouvelle psychiatre. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, à présent.

Le Joker se laissa tomber dans une chaise, elle contourna le bureau en métal pour faire de même. Harleen Quinzell… Arlequin… Quelle coïncidence ! Il éclata de rire, un rire un peu trop appuyé pour être vraiment amusé. Elle, elle en profita pour croiser les jambes et sortir un calepin.

-Bon, et si nous commencions ?

Le rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, coupé par ce calme désarmant. Elle n'était vraiment pas marrante !

-Allez-y, doc. Envoyez les questions !

-Que faisiez-vous dans votre cellule avant que les aides-soignants viennent vous chercher ?

Drôle de question… Inattendu… Il glissa sa langue sur ses cicatrices, elle s'humecta les lèvres.

-Vous n'êtes pas censée commencer par une question sur mon enfance, ou sur les motivations ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions.

Bien. Elle voulait jouer ? Alors ils allaient jouer !

-Je dormais. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? Et puis, pourquoi cette question ?

Il était vraiment curieux.

-Pour engager la conversation. Répondit-elle calmement. Bon, pour la suite de cet entretient, j'aimerai que vous ne me disiez que la vérité.

Elle l'agaçait vraiment, maintenant. Il avait encore l'impression de se trouver derrière la vitre. Il décida de prendre l'exigence de la psy comme une blague. Il était un clown, tout de même.

-Je jure de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité. Je le jure… Sur la tête de Harvey Dent.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Elle secoua la tête. Eh ! Il l'exaspérait ! C'était bien son tour. Juste retour des choses.

-Laissez donc les morts là où ils sont.

Un bref instant, il douta de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ce tremblement à la fin de la phrase… Colère ?... Tristesse ? En tout cas, chercher à provoquer des réactions l'amusait beaucoup.

-Que ressentez-vous depuis que vous êtes interné ?

Là, il haussa les sourcils. Les deux. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces questions ? Il se demanda brièvement ce que pensaient les flics, derrière leur vitre. Sans doute la même chose que lui. Il avait déjà vu un psychiatre, à son arrivée, et encore deux autres au commissariat, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne posait pas les questions auxquelles il s'attendait.

Il leva les yeux… S'abîmant dans la contemplation du plafond, blanc, lisse… Mais il savait que, de l'extérieur, il avait l'air de réfléchir.

-Eh bien… Hum… Question difficile… Je dirai… Que je m'amuse comme un fou !

Et il éclata encore de rire. Elle cala résolument une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Vraiment, il devait l'agacer. Et, là, elle hésita, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure… voilà qui allait se révéler intéressant.

-Savez-vous qu'un des psychiatres qui vous ont pris en charge au commissariat est enfermé dans une chambre à l'étage au dessus du vôtre ?

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus et y décela ce qui lui parut être une étincelle de curiosité, de curiosité malsaine, certes, mais de curiosité. Un sentiment qu'elle cachait sous un masque de calme. Il envisagea rapidement la vérité : elle avait demandé d'être son psychiatre parce qu'il la fascinait. Intéressant… Très intéressant… Il s'appétait à répondre, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Gras-du-Bide qui annonça :

-L'entretient est terminé !

Le Joker surprit le regard courroucé de la jeune femme. Il se leva, arrangea son uniforme d'Arkham.

-Eh bien… Au revoir, Docteur Quinzell… Au plaisir !

Et, en sortant, il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Gras-du-Bide était juste accompagné d'un jeune. Celui-ci, raide comme un balai, ne le regardait même pas. Le prisonnier suivit donc la marche, ralentissant exagérément pour énerver les aides-soignants. Il fallut bien une demi-heure pour le ramener à sa cellule, précisément 997 pas. Il les avait comptés.

Il entra docilement dans la pièce et se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur le matelas. La porte fut verrouillée, les pas s'éloignèrent… Il se leva et souleva le matelas : quand il s'était jeté dessus, quelque chose de dur lui était rentré dans les côtes.

En effet, sous le matelas, il trouva une boîte, qu'il ouvrit. Lorsqu'il en examina le contenu, un éclat de rire bref, comme un aboiement, lui échappa.

Fond de teint blanc, noir, teinture verte et rouge à lèvres. Il y avait même un miroir flexible. Le Docteur Quinzell avait bien faire son job.

Le docteur Quinzell… Que savait-il d'elle exactement ?

Il la fascinait

Elle tentait de cacher cette fascination sous un calme exaspérant

Elle avait réagi au nom de Dent (enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru voir)

Elle lui avait procuré du maquillage.

Alors qu'il se maquillait consciencieusement, il réfléchit. Elle avait finalement réussi à lui faire passer du maquillage… Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il modeler sa fascination ?

Quand il fut fin prêt, il s'assit à même le sol et éclata de rire. Un long rire… Un vrai rire : il avait un plan… Un plan génial. Alors comme ça les braves citoyens de Gotham étaient incorruptibles ? Batman allait en rester soufflé.

Il avait un plan, et Harleen Quinzell en faisait partie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure : Attention ! A partir de ce chapitre, le scénario va dévier gravement de l'histoire habituelle de Mad Love. Cette déviance de scénario pourrait en choquer plus d'un. Je prierai donc ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas de lire une autre fic.**

**P.S : J'avais oublié de le préciser avant, mais les personnages appartiennent aux films de Nolan et à DC comics.**

Chapitre 4 : Une thérapie révolutionnaire

_Deux semaines plus tard, dans le bureau du Docteur Levy, le directeur de l'asile d'Arkham._

-Non mais vous n'y pensez pas !? C'est absolument inimaginable, inacceptable !

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible !

-Calmez-vous, Harleen, et laissez-moi vous expliquer encore une fois.

C'était parfaitement inutile. Elle avait déjà saisi la principe, mais elle se composa un masque impénétrable et croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine, adressant un regard noir au directeur assis en face d'elle. C'était un vieillard fragile, à la pear parcheminée et aux yeux enfoncés. On aurait dit une momie qui se leva, appuyée sur une solide canne en chêne au pommeau couvert d'un métal luisant et s'approcha de la fenêtre, tournant délibérément le dos à la jeune psychiatre.

-Je vous ai déjà parfaitement compris, _monsieur le directeur_.

Utiliser le Joker comme cobaye pour une nouvelle thérapie... C'était de la folie pure, de l'hystérie ! Le Joker ! Le joker lui-même n'aurait jamais eu une idée aussi stupide, aussi farfelue.

-Eh bien... Je vais vous réexpliquer tout de même.

Alors qu 'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, le vieil homme la transperça du regard. Elle se tut. A regrets.

-Bon. La thérapie du « mal par le mal » consiste à obliger deux patients complètement cinglés à coexister. On n'a encore jamais essayé cette stratégie à cause des risques qu'elle présente. Pourtant, imaginez quelle publicité cela ferait pour Arkham !

-Jusque-là, je vous suis à peu près, mais pas pour le choix des cobayes ! Si vous voulez un psychopathe, prenez en un relativement inoffensif... Je ne sais pas moi... Pourquoi pas Edward Nygma ? Pourquoi avoir choisi le plus dangereux ? Pourquoi le Joker ?

-Imaginez, ne serai-ce qu'un instant, qu'on arrive à soigner les cobayes... Ce serait formidable pour le nom de cet établissement, pour sa renommée...

Alors... C'était ça son plan ? Ridicule ! Mais il était hors de question qu 'elle jette l'éponge !

-Et les risques ? Vous avez prévenu la police, le Batman ? Et le Joker... Sait-il seulement avec qui il va partager sa cellule ?

-J'ai déjà obtenu l'accord de la police, malgré les réticences de Jim Gordon. Quant au Batman, il est injoignable, mais, lorsqu'il sera prévenu, il se rangera de notre côté. Pour ce qui est du Joker, je comptais justement sur vous pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle...

Elle se crispa. Même si elle était heureuse de trouver une bonne occasion de descendre au sous-sol voir son patient, elle anticipait quelque peu sa réaction...

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire.

Il se plaça devant elle, toujours assise.

-Rappelez-moi qui vous paye, Mademoiselle Quinzell ?

Elle soupira et se leva. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Sans ce boulot, elle était littéralement à la rue.

-Je vais m'en occuper. En revanche, je tiens à poursuivre les entretiens avec lui.

En seulement 5 séances (beaucoup moins catastrophiques que la première), elle avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à gagner la confiance de son patient, à rendre le dialogue presque facile... Il continuait de la fasciner... Chaque fois, elle découvrait une autre de ses facettes et pourtant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur sa pathologie... Ces entretiens étaient de rares moments agréables dans le morne quotidien d'une interne à Arkham. Impossible qu'il lui enlève ça aussi.

-Bien entendu...

Il lui ouvrit la porte.

-Au revoir. Dit-elle, un brin glaciale.

La porte était déjà refermée.

Comment son patient allait-il réagir ?

* * *

-Comment ça une collocation ?

Il regardait la psychiatre, assis sur le matelas. Ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer n'était vraiment pas envisageable. Après toute la patience qu'il lui avait fallu pour tisser un lien, ténu, avec la psy, et pour commencer à la « séduire » (il ne savait pas trop si ça avait l'effet escompté mais préférait y aller lentement), il allait devoir réviser tous ses plans à cause d'un gêneur ?

-Oui, avec un autre interné. Je crois qu'il arrive demain.

-Je m'en fiche, de quand il arrive ! Il n'est pas question que je partage ma suite grand luxe avec qui que ce soit... Encore moins dans l'intérêt d'une expérience stupide …

Il se leva.

-Ecoutez, nous n'y pouvons absolument rien, c'est une décision du sommet. On ne m'a même pas fait part de son diagnostic ou de la raison de son internement. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est faire ce qu'ils veulent. Si ça se trouve, vous vous entendrez bien...

La fin de la phrase mourut, étouffée par son regard lourd de menace et de mépris. Elle était faible à ce point... Même pas capable d'intervenir dans une décision du directeur...

Elle en avait marre, elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était évident. Il se rassit et la regarda partir, sans un mot. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle reviendrait plus tard. Le véritable problème, c'était cette détestable idée de cohabitation. Elle bouleversait son plan génial. Il allait devoir se débarrasser du « parasite » au plus vite...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure : Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Avant de le taper, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Ah, oui... Le joker et les personnages de Batman appartiennent à DC comics et aux films de Nolan... Par contre, la majorité des personnages de ce chapitre m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Sarah et Alexander

Elle s'assit sur son matelas. Elle serait bien restée allongée mais l'infirmière lui avait dit de préparer ses affaires parce qu'on la changeait de cellule. Ses affaires ? Mais quelles affaires ? Elle n'avait presque rien ! Elle se leva et dut s'appuyer contre le mur lisse pour tenir debout. Ses tempes irradiaient son crâne d'une douleur aiguë et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. A cause des électrochocs. Pourquoi continuaient-ils ce traitement s'ils voyaient bien qu'il ne fonctionnait pas ?

_Parce qu'ils sont cruels, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'explication à apporter à leur folie. _

-Tu es encore là, toi ? Elle avait parlé tout haut mais, comme toujours, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

_Je suis toujours là, Sarah. Tu sais bien que, sans moi, tu n'existerais déjà plus._

_-_Merci, alors. Maintenant laisse moi, s'il te plaît.C'était dit d'une voix suppliante : elle savait déjà comment ça finirait.

_Dis, est-ce que tu es contente de changer de chambre ?_

Il avait ignoré sa une fois. Sachant qu'il ne partirait que lorsque **lui**l'aurait décidé, elle répondit :

-Un peu, oui. Cette cellule pue la mort à plein nez. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à l'occupant précédent.

_Il est peut être mort, tout simplement, comme tes parents._

Là, elle ne répondit pas. Elle détestait quand il lui parlait de ses parents. Ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

-Selon toi, qu'est-ce que je dois emporter ?

_Ce à quoi tu tiens, tes crayons, tes dessins, tes poèmes, des feuilles... Et moi !_

Elle fourra l'ensemble dans la boîte en carton qu'on lui avait fourni à cet effet, ne prêtant délibérément pas attention à la fin de la phrase.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas de papier là-bas ?

Pas de réponse.

-Alexander, tu es encore là ?

Timidement, elle s'avança vers le miroir en pied accroché au mur opposé. Elle y jeta un regard, comme si elle craignait de devenir aveugle mais, ne voyant rien de terrifiant, elle s'examina d'un œil critique. Elle avait encore perdu du poids. Alexander lui avait dit que c'était à cause de médicaments (divers calmants et autres abrutissants, dont de la morphine) dans un de ses rares moments de gentillesse. Son « pyjama » pendait lamentablement sur son corps. Elle lança un regard assassin à cette tenue hideuse, gris souris du haut de son col roulé jusqu'au bas de ses jambes. Elle la détestait, elle avait envie de l'arracher, de la mettre en pièces. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était sa seule protection. Elle colla le bout de ses doigts contre la vitre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Salut ! Melly, son infirmière préférée, venait d'entrer.

-Salut. Parfois, elle se demandait comment la jeune femme avait eu l'autorisation de lui rendre visite... Peut être parce que le service pédopsychiatrie était plus lascif que les autres services...

-On peut discuter un peu ? Demanda Melly en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

Sarah la rejoignit. Elle aimait bien parler avec Melly. Et puis, cette fois, Alexander ne serait pas là pour lui glisser des horreurs à l'oreille. Il était encore pire que d'habitude quand elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Melly sourit et Sarah se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation de son visage, ce petit ovale bronzé illuminé par des yeux marron chocolat, son petit nez pointu et ses cheveux châtains clair coupés au carré. Gênée par cet examen, l'infirmière désigna le miroir et annonça :

-Je ne sais pas s'il y en a un, là où tu vas.

Sarah ferma les yeux, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Quelque chose de chaud coula sur sa joue. Ce miroir, c'était une des choses les plus importantes pour elle.

-Eh ! Ne pleure pas ! Melly passa son bras autour des épaules de la petite fille et la serra contre elle.

Blottie contre l'infirmière, Sarah huma longuement le parfum de cannelle qui ne la quittait jamais et se redressa, séchant ses larmes. De sa main libre, Melly fouillait dans sa poche. Elle en sortit un petit miroir de poche, de la taille d'une main.

-Tiens. Si c'est si important pour toi, je te le donne.

Surprise mais heureuse, elle embrassa rapidement Melly et rangea précautionneusement le petit miroir dans sa boîte. Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'infirmière, celle-ci paraissait gênée.

-Tu es transférée au sous-sol des soins intensifs.

Autrement dit, au sous-sol des psychopathes.

-C'est la seule mauvaise nouvelle ? Pitié qu'il n'y en ait pas une autre ! Termina-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Non . Tu seras en collocation.

_Quoi ?!_

Ah. Il s'était réveillé. Non seulement il lui avait explosé les tympans mais, en plus, il avait réveillé ses douleurs dues aux électrochocs. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

_Qu'on nous envoie chez les psychopathes, à la limite, je peux le tolérer. Mais hors de question de cohabiter avec ces fous ! _

Et il fulmina pendant des heures, passant sa colère sur elle, lui crachant les pires atrocités. Quand elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, Melly était partie.

_Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ta copine la petite mijaurée ne nous a même pas dit avec quel malade tu seras obligés de cohabiter._

Tu parles ! Elle en connaissait déjà un. La terreur la submergeait et Alexander n'essayait même pas de la rassurer. Elle saisit la boîte en carton, la serra contre sa poitrine et se mit à sangloter.

_Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à pleurer ! C'est pitoyable ! _

Mais elle continua, prenant un certain plaisir à l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle était peut être enfermée dans un asile, mais c'était toujours un gamine. Les sanglots la secouaient, les larmes lui brûlaient les joues, elle ne trouvait plus son souffle, elle avait mal aux côtes, à la tête, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

_Bon ça y est ? Tu arrêtes ? Je ne vais pas te supporter comme ça très longtemps ! _

Elle essaya de lui répondre, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, noyés par un sanglot plus violent que les autres.

_Là c'est vraiment insupportable ! Reprends-toi bon sang ! Ils vont bientôt venir te chercher ! Tu n'es pas stupide au point de te présenter devant un vrai malade avec les yeux encore plus bouffis que d'habitude !_

-Laisse-moi seule avec moi-même un peu. J'aimerai faire un truc. (Eh ! Les mots étaient sortis.)

La réponse tarda à venir. Il hésitait. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas s'éloigner, la laisser seule.

_D'accord. Tu as une minute._

Silence.

Elle regarda son reflet, les yeux rougis de larmes.

Doucement, elle souffla de la buée sur la vitre glacée.

Elle dessina un oiseau, une mouette.

C'était ce qu 'elle voulait être.

Tiens ! Ça lui inspirait un poème ! Elle l'écrirai plus tard.

Avec un soupir, elle posa son front brûlant contre la vitre glacée et essuya ses yeux rougis.

Alexander.

Sarah.

Je suis Sarah.

Elle se répéta ces mots au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur, comme une formule magique.

Alexander

Sarah.

Elle était Sarah.

Ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était Alexander ! Papa ! Maman ! Au secours !

Alexander.

Sarah.

Respirer calmement, échapper à la panique qui remontait.

Alexander.

Sarah.

Papa ! Maman ! Où êtes vous ?

Alexander.

Sarah.

Alexander.

_Ils ne sont plus là, Sarah. Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux, pour toujours._

Papa ! Maman ! Venez vous occuper de moi !

_Tu m'as moi ! Tu n'es pas seule ! Je veillerais sur toi._

Alexander.

Sarah.

Je vous jure, monsieur, c'est pas moi ! C'est Alexander !

Alexander.

Sarah.

_Il n'y a pas de monsieur. Tu es dans ta cellule qui pue la mort. Avec moi._

Alexander.

Sarah.

Alexander.

Sarah.

Sarah ?

Maman ?

Mais, que fais-tu ?

Maman !

_Elle n'est pas là, Sarah, moi, je suis là._

Alexander.

Sarah.

Sarah.

Sarah.

_Sarah !_

-Au secours !

_Inutile de crier, ma puce. Je t'entends parfaitement. _

Alexander.

Alexander.

Alexander.

Sarah.

A l'aide !

* * *

**Autre note de l'auteure : Et voilà... Le chapitre est fini... N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews... Je suis un peu coincée avec la collision... En fait j'en ai plusieurs versions. Du coup, savoir ce que vous envisagez pour la suite m'aiderait beaucoup ! Merci :) !**


End file.
